Conditions
The world of "Earth-Land" a wondrous world of magic and power, through within this world there are beasts of untold power and skill such as Demons and Dragons. There is a man who willfully turned into a demon to become more powerful to master the power of ice and coldness. Then there is a beast so violent and destructive that he threatens the world by his existence and as fate would have it they then meet upon the mountains of Zonia with the world shaking from the outcome. The Mountain of Ice and Fire The sky's turn have a black clouds rolling in as a large beast flies through the heavens with black scales through the clouds and a glowing orange/crimson red eyes. The beast is known simply as Kronus The World Eater. Once the clouds split from him it reveals a is a massive monstrosity. This dragon has scales that are like a black, crag-covered mountain of sharp jagged scales and harden hide. The head has a spade-like terror spiked with cruel burning orange and red eyes that shine with a rather frightening malevolence to them. His body is rivulets of lava and magma along his body fueled by his rage of humanity and the dragons that supports them. As he flies to the mountain top to relax, he then flaps his wings heading towards it. "Well damn Naaza would some sunlight be too much to ask for? I understand your bored but you aint gotta go turning out the lights on us sheesh. This is apart of the plan if we are going to study this land and learn its guilds both light and dark we gotta do some scoping. Form this angle using my Super Archive I can map out the entire area". Sub-Zero said to a clearly pissed off Naazariya who rather than climbing decided to fly her way up the mountain side. The sky above them reacting to what he believed was her attitude due to her connection with the weather. Well yea I am bored you could easily scale this mountain yet you are determined to climb this shit carefully to "enjoy" it as you say. Second thing is these cloud and current atmospheric conditions ain't my doing for a change so don't go blaming me for this. Naaza said watching Sub-Zero casually saunter up the mountain at a pace that nearly infuriated her. Years of working with him and she did not grasp his appreciation for the smaller things. Especially when he was on her time. Really? so your telling me the only person out here with weather like abilities isn't causing the sky to look like its going through a ugly breakup". Sub-Zero muttered after scaling that very last rock formation before somersaulting over and landing directly on his feet. His shortened silver hair bouncing alongside the flip As he did he gazed up into the waiting of abyss of the clouds to see something descending on their area quickly, its pace increasing as it made its final descent to touch the surface. The sight before her caught the eyes of Naaza and while her poker face took residence on her face. She could feel the excitement build her in chest of what stood before her. A dragon, while not the same dragon that attacked and assaulted Nakkai Islands and then retreated with it's tailed tucked he was bound to at least have an idea of who she was hunting for. The skies itself turn from whiten into a blacken storm from the raising heat as it begins to turn into a large thunder and lightning storm from the clouds as through the clouds itself breaks a large blacken dragon with sharpen scales with volcantic liquid dripping from his body giving out a savage roar from the sky as it flies towards the mountains. Smelling the nearby human smell enraged the large dragon even more due to his utter distaste and hatred for the race for destruction of his paradice. His body then breaks out of the cloud in the sky flying into the ground quickly noticing the two before taking a deep breath before unleashing a rain of hellfire through his mouth as flames pour outwards from his mouth in a stream of flames which are augmented by a magic seal triples the amount and size of the balls of flames as it flies down towards them. Angry red balls of fire and streams paraded down coloring the sky with its crimson embrace it lit the sky but its appearance was a moot one. Flames and ones born form the loins of a dragon. Raido said measuring the falling distance and velocity. Fire was the inverse of Ice his signature style but what he wield was not normal ice. Perhaps of all the ice based mages he had the most experience with snuffing out flames. Each class of flames had source point. Whether Pheonix. Kirin Cleanser, God or Dragon. His right arm began to glow a darkish blue purple hue as he flicked it slicing through the air before him and around him creating a passing savage blizzard with his cryokinesis. Super-cooled blasts of wind began to pick up and aggressively assaulted the fireballs and streams from the opposite direction of their approach, attacking from the side angle and throwing off their velocity and momentum. The blast of side swiping super cooled air quickly attacked the flames on a molecular level robbing them kinetically of their rapid energy and slowing it down. Weakening the flames and its descent until it became nothing more than a distance color among the sky it once lit ablaze. Canceling out both moves effectively leaving a wide space to be between both new found enemies. "One helluva of a way to say hi welcome to the top, but if it wants some action im game". Subzero said looking to get a piece of this the best way he knew how. "I've already danced with the flames from the loins of Dragons and the pits of hell. They both burn bright but when I got done with them they couldn't even light a marshmellow". he said twisting his neck to both sides bones popping and air passing threw them as he spoke. Cold vapor lisping from his mouth in between his words. He didn't see the upside to facing off with the creature but from what his ancestor told him dragons do not allow retreat. so neither would he. "I don't know what side of the bed you woke up off of, but I damn sure don't mind giving you a dragon a wake call to a cold reality. So if you want some wreck lets make it happen". SubZero said as he started to sway back and forth while changing directions, shifting and halting egging the dragon to do one thing and one thing only... JUST BRING IT!! "You're pretty cocky i'll give you that... i will take great pride tearing your heart out... and roasting you like a what you humans call a shish-kabob... NOW BUURN~!" He said admiring his power of ice at the same time his rage was boiling to the point his scales crack open revealing lava naturally glowing out of his body as he then forms a large generates of wind through his wings before igniting it with flames forming multiple sphere of flames along them. After a clap of his wings he then swings it downwards as the spheres of flames rain down into the mountain side towards them. They bombarding the entire mountain area while they impact into a large sphere of flames and ruins from the kinetic force clashing with the sudden blast of the exploding spheres. The force was so great the entire mountain side begins to shake breaking apart a bit from the shear force of the multiple blasts at once. Flattery will get you no where with here, we aren't what you called standard humans. Sub-Zero said smiling as the fire rained down assaulting the mountain causing it tremble underneath such might. Seeing the impending doom he need to act fast, having taken a capoeira based stance he could use his speed and strength to get the kick off his foot he needed in order to get of the mountain and escape toward the other side of the mountain that wasn't enjoying the rain of fire that was in the forecast. Seeing the sheer size of the blast Naaza noticed this was intended ot hit her too and the insult of being called human was added to it, more fuel for her to realize she too was a apart of this fight in more ways than one. "It's been 300 years since I've gotten to fight one of you flying reptiles, I hope your not like the other one, he bitched out on me and ran". Naaza grinned as Sub-Zero kicked off the mountain to avoid the splash damage of the fire using his ice abilities to create a platform he could stand on midair. Raido may have faced man forms of fire and learned how to snuff them out but he was by no means a fool and going to stand there and take it. This dragon's flames proved to be especially powerful in the blunt force category as it pounded and rocked the mountain. Naaza however could do far more with the flames than Raido could. "Your flames are indeed Strong but all you doing is making it easier for me to work. Flames ain't nothing but a meal to my curse. The Origin of them matters not. Naaza said grinning with seeing all the flames assaulting the mountain. Having not been on it she did not need to move as much as Sub-Zero did. Flames of this magnitude created ambient heat which at this altitude would greatly increase the power of her spells. The dark cloud that accompanied the dragon only sweetened the pot. She was intent to let Raido deal with the dragon but with a blast that large it was like an invitation that she would be a fool to ignore. Hurricane!!! Naaza utters as the sky above them began to swirl and darken even more, the heat of the dragons flames acting as a power source and provided the humidity needed to fuel the hurricane to rage even harder as rain began to pour in an out of control manner, the wind speed picked up to reach categories of F2 and F3 and slowly climbing. The pieces of the mountain served as collateral debris which upon the winds massive rotations began to be pulled and furled around among its angry embrace. These large pieces of what was left of the mountain were becoming capable of becoming guided missiles she could release at any point and time. Naaza knowing what she knew of dragons and how to take them down remembered what she and Raido studied on them and what she did to nearly kill the last one. Aim for the eyes and throat where there was no protection of scale on the eyes, and among the a dragon's throat was not heavily scaled and with rocks of this size of a falling mountain the blunt force would be enough to create a blunt damage force to hit his enlarged juggular. Having weathered many of her storms and Natural Disasters Raido already knew what he needed to do to stay active among this storm. His adrenaline was kicking in as was her's she went right for the hurricane. Having faced a dragon he knew no matter how armored the outside the inside was always weakness he waited for the opportunity the dragon would open his. He didn't expect for the Naaza to actually jump in considering she didn't seem interested but a blast of that power was meant to hit them both so he wasn't surprised. The winds had no effect upon Kronus body as it broken apart when hitting the scale as his aura of magical rage begins to burst out in annoyance from the amount of debris which to him were little more then a pest then a problem as his mighty wings spread outwards as his scales cracked dripping lava along his body to scar the earth with his might flames. As the intence heat generated from his body started to melt solid rock before they became close to his body before he then lets out a thunderous roar of angers it was the type of thing that sends chills down lesser being spines. He flies into the clouds before then going for a C turn in mid-air before turning to Sub-Zero realizing they are split apart from both sides of the mountains as he then flies in for a bomber strafe run style attack as he unleashes another river of flames through his mouth blasting outwards with much more force and focus then before mainly targeting his body. Along with this strike his body pours out lava that begins to stream down from his body dripping liquid hot lava along the ground itself melting grass life turning it into ash and blacken rock from his arrival during the course of the battle. "Ah so you want a piece of me literally then huh? Why it is I always wind up having to dealing with this kind of stuff, all my hard work in climbing this mountain and this is the thanks I get. Sub-Zero said wondering if this entire thing was set up by tartaros to test him. This wasn't unlike them but to send a dragon this early in the game.. kind of an overstatement. Sub-Zero said grinning that the dragon decided to divebomb his current position his own body served as a another fuel source to create ambient heat to keep her hurricane powered and increase it rotational vortex which under such heat from his dripping lava even in a downward descent at a high altitude would fuel it. Being the crazy bastard he was his him flapping his gums and showcasing bravado sounded cool, but if he didn't actually back it up, he would wind up becoming the shiscabob the dragon promised he would turn him into. Not an appealing future by any extent. He did however notice the dragon seemed to take no interest in Naaza for some reason, that in mind he remembered him calling them humans and then directing attacks toward mostly him. Something she noticed as well, and because of that she was intent to allow Sub-Zero fight his own battles, he had proven himself this much to her and if he plans to fight Raza this was going to be a marker of how that fight would. Focusing on the downward stream Raido noticed that the mouth of the beast was once again opened and in a downward descent as such falling flames their blunt damage would increase. He needed something that could generate a powerful blast of super cooled air that could perhaps attack the flames on its molecular level with not just his devil slayer but his cryokinesis but possibly if luck served him hit the dragon in the mouth or snout. Hitting soft flesh of a dragon was a goldmine if possible but in this case he it would most likely collide and cancel out. Ice Devil's Rage wont be enough to cancel that out, but Raido's said in his thoughts, his mind working with a mental surgical precision that has kept him alive in all his battles. "Early on you mentioned us as humans, let me give you that wake up call I promised you we are no humans, She is an Etherious and I am a hybrid demon myself. Now I may not be the best thing since butter on sliced bread but I aint no human and if I was I damn sure don't back down from a fight from nobody. You are another test from Tartaros let me make this clear I am the guild reputations is all we got and I dont give a damn who it is I don't back down from NOBODY"!!!! Sub-Zero roared baring fangs of his own. Tartaros always claimed to have eyes on him this display hoped he would earn more trust among the guild, the guild valued him but didn't trust him that much was made clear from day when Seilah recruited him. That bantar of this was more of a hail Mary a here's to hoping that speech works. They had once tested his morals and dedication to the guild, apparently it went so well they sent a dragon to do it. ICE DEVILS SUBARCTIC VANQUISHER(氷魔の亜寒敗者, Hyōma no Akantai Haisha)!!!!! Raido released a massive blizzard from his mouth, the stronger variant of his Ice Devil's Rage, a blast of cryogenic energy and compacted super cooled air shot forward like a ballistic like a pistol released from its smoking gin, the beam raced through the air on a mission to slam into the flames and introduce it self at the point of contact. The pressure of the wind blast would sustain itself due to its release. The area around the blast despite the hurricane got much colder, Devil Slayer Magic had that effect on curses. he knew better than to use any other abilities because they would only find their weakness exploited by the dragons flames. Cryogenic Energy was his best bet it could rob flames of their heat, but also made for better blunt for attacks which in the case of the blast headed toward him was needed. The dripping lava would not be frozen but it would be cooled to the point of it merely becoming a small fragmented molten pebbles. "You talk about some weak guild... i don't care for you're human groups i only care about is the end of you're race."He said as through knocked back slightly his body seemed was temporary frozen along the lava areas through the ice started to shatter as he breaks free as his rage was getting angry through clearly this did have some effect for a moment as the dragon itself lands towards Sub-Zero as he then lunges his head down to chop down his rows of sharp teeth down upon downwards him as he appears like he really wants to kill him. While this happens the lava covered areas started to break apart slowly as the ice slowly melted but there are areas of a ice covered along his body as it melted slowly as he glares towards him.